Methods are known for equipping loading vehicles or loaders, in particular, front loaders for use on agricultural tractors, but also construction vehicles such as wheeled loaders or also telescopic loaders with different tools. Thus, for example, it is possible to use forklifts, lances, grippers, or scoops as loading tools. The tools are usually connected to so-called tool carriers or held by them with corresponding holding devices. The tool carriers are thereby usually firmly connected with the front end of the swing arm or the boom of the loading vehicle, wherein the holding devices, constructed on the tool carriers, are an interface to the tool and make it possible for the tools, on the one hand, to be interchangeable or replaceable and, on the other hand however, to be connected also with the tool carrier in an appropriately secured manner. The holding devices thereby usually have tool holders on which the corresponding tool is set up and a lock with which the tool is locked on the tool carrier after it has been set up. Such locking devices known from the state of the art are, as a rule, cumbersome and expensive.
In view of this, the fundamental goal is to propose a solution with a simple and low-cost locking device that is an alternative to that given by the state of the art for a tool carrier.